The present invention relates to the field of electromagnetic emissions blocking devices and to means for providing convenient protection from cell phone emissions.
Cellular telephones are becoming ubiquitous as they are being widely adopted. Even children and students are carrying cell phones to schools and dormitories. Cell phones are beginning to replace regular land line phones. There is evidence indicating that there may be risks associated with use of cell phones relating to electromagnetic emissions. This invention is intended to provide cellular telephone users the means to attenuate such risks given the almost inevitable pervasive adoption and use of cell phones.
There is much discussion in the media today about electromagnetic emission fields (EMF) including both ionizing radiation such as X-rays and nuclear radiation and non-ionizing radiation such as radio waves, microwaves, and radar. The dangers of ionizing radiation are well known. According to published reports, there is now little doubt among researchers and scientists involved in EMF studies that non-ionizing radiation is capable of causing biological change. The mechanisms by which such change occurs, the potential of that change, and the differences between radiation exposure and dose are not yet understood. Recent reports conclude that evidence that EMFs pose a cancer risk cannot be dismissed. However weak the evidence is, there is reason enough for prudent avoidance.
Radiation shields are known in the art. It is known that materials of relative conductivity above 0.5 are useful in electromagnetic shielding. The materials can be in a variety of forms including wire mesh, embedded filings, and powders.
It is known that a user may shield himself or herself from harmful emissions by attaching a protective magnetic radiation shield jacket to contain the cellular phone within the jacket. It is also know to form a shield between the user and the cellular phone. However, the shields of art are not rollable, convenient for storing and resizable with minimal effort. Furthermore, they are generally made to adapt to a specific make or model of cellular phone, making them difficult to find for any one given make or model. Additionally, they do not blend well with clothing, and they are not useful in selectively protecting sensitive parts of the body. Consequently, cell phone users may expose themselves to unnecessary risk simply because the forms of protection available previously have been too cumbersome, too expensive, or too difficult to find and adapt to their specific needs.
The object of this invention is to provide an electromagnetic emissions blocking, diverting, and deflecting apparatus in both adhesive roll and peel-off adhesive sheet forms that can be employed by users of emissions emitting devices to protect the users from dangerous emissions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method by which a consumer can selectively and conveniently create permanent or temporary shielding from electromagnetic waves without the need of altering his or her cell phone or device and without the need of attaching objects to the electromagnetic emissions emitting device.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a reusable supply of material in a consumer kit that will allow the user to specially and selectively apply shielding adhesive material to block harmful electromagnetic emissions.
An additional aim of the invention is to provide a material that can be used on a variety of different sized devices and for a variety of different outfits.
An additional aim of the invention is to provide a better quality of life to those who use electromagnetic wave emitting devices because it allows them to worry less about the potential of harmful effects being caused. Additional advantages of the invention will become apparent as it is described and used by the public.